Episode 26
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 27|Next Episode -->]] Length: 1:58:32 Hosts: Alex Kate Mitch Guest: Ben Coughman Intro: Closing Song: ---- Content Covered: * DICKS Other Shit and some Facts: *Who's height again Mitch, Kate 5'10 *8:25 Dick measuring contest *Mitch 6.5 *Alex 7 *Kate 5 *Kate talks about bagged milk US hosts are baffeled Funny Stories and Quotes: Alex *This is Alex and who is this piece of shit. **Ben - Ben Coughman. *I said faggot. *For breakfast I work at 4AM. Mitch (You cunt!) *The podcast was so much fun when it was a podcast. *My point is videogame music. **(33:38)Mitch breakfast - Why don't you have Mela do it? She's your female human slave *JESUS CHRIST YOU FUCKFACE *I'm a 7 bitch. *My younger brother called his head of the penis a yucky tomato. *Your mom is a whore person I don't know. *I stayed up 3 days so I can sleep all through Christmas. *I haven't spoken to my mom in 8 years. *Mitch stole my Ico Bagel joke *You being unfunny isn't going to help. *Mitch if you can do anything go to Nowhere. *You and I are one peg away from Matt. *Take Mitch a joke intended to be funny but its not. **Kate - Isn't that hubris or just delusion. **Mitch - Stop. Kate *I wish Andy died in a car crash. *1.4 GPA *Fuck them with no lube. *I hate Christmas, I hate my family and I have no friends. *We could have 100 fans if we cut our listeners in half. But we would have none. *My younger brother stretched his dick as far as it could go and pretended it was a guitar and played the penis. My mom yelled "Don't play the penis! Don't play the penis in the house. *At least I'm not stupid, short, blonde, loud, annoying, wear glasses, have no nose, and have no friends. *My dick taps out at 5. *I had the highest score in Math Blaster. *I like to challenge myself. *You jerked off in a computer chair slapping a ruler on your nipples. *I know the garbageman will open my trash and smell a bloody foul lemon. *I've had 10 years of experience putting things in my butt. **Alex - You know that story was a bit of a stretch? *Where you in Hard Candy? *Tony and his 9 inch elephant dick. **Mitch - Oh my god. Mitch *We're bringing it back (faggot) *Kentucky Fried Pedophilia. *We have as many episodes as letters in the alphabet (What an observation Mitch) **Kate - That is very uninteresting *I'm a failed clone of Mr. Caffeine **Alex - Shut the fuck up Mitch. *Had a stupid rock roll joke no one laughed to *My problem with Kate is not that she is Canadian not a tranny. *Yes Ellen Page at 16 is hot. *I'm imagining a man molesting a kid deep fried. *What you been playing this week? **Alex & Kate - SHUT THE FUCK UP! Ben *Everything in Japan is small *No Matt is busy jerking off to tranny porn. **Kate - Hey I worked hard on that. *Rock of Ages is Katamari Damacy with Tower Defense if it makes sense. *The ovaries belong in the kitchen where they belong. *Why do I make friends with Mitch? Ben's Mom PC Story *PC Printer doesn't work **Buys new $500 PC for $50-$100 Printer = $550-600 *D key stuck/missing on keyboard **Ben solution just buy $10 USB keyboard ***Mom ordered new HP keyboard took 3-4 days $100 total =$650 to $700 **Mom buys another PC $300 + installed by Geek Squad =$1100 to $1150 total **Powercord breaks $100 from HP website = $1200-$1250 **$250 Laptop bought, redneck stepdad pawns for drugs or something ***Total Spent $1450-$1500 <-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 27|Next Episode -->]]Category:EpisodeCategory:AlexCategory:KateCategory:MitchCategory:Guest Category:Coughman